Degeneration
by Paradox Flux
Summary: Kululu have a Weapon which made The Doctor instead of Regenerate it made him Degenerate and turn him into a kid Sorry if the plot is to fast


Doctor Who - Degeneration

Sgt. Frog/ Doctor Who Crossover

("At the base Kululu walked in with a gun")

Keroro: what you got there Kululu

Kululu: Kuku don't you Remember

Giroro: a gun that make people Younger

Keroro: why you have it

Kululu: kuku I want try it on The Timelord

Keroro: that's one Crazy Thinking

Tamama: I never Seen The Doctor as a Kid or Baby

Keroro: Dororo has.. I'm Telling ya Them Two Can be like Twins

Giroro: I only saw The Doctor Once he Told Me his Name was... Theta Sigma it was

Keroro: oh Yeah he did I think that's his real name idk I Don't Pay Attention To things

Giroro: ("sweat drop")... Idiot

Kululu: So we all agree then

The Doctor: Agreeing on what

Keroro: Doctor You Seriously need to stop doing that

The Doctor: sorry.. It's a Timelord thing but about what

Kululu: kuku with this

("Kululu point the gun at the doctor")please

The Doctor: What's With the gun pointing

Kululu: Just wanted to see you as a Child of course

The Doctor: are you insane.. You don't know what kind of weapon will Do to a Timelord

Kululu: and thats why I want to use it kuku I press

("As Kululu pulled the trigger, a Light Rainbow like beam from the gun Struck The Doctor, then the doctor collapse on the floor, groans like he is in pain and agony")

Keroro: Doctor? Are You ok

The Doctor: No... You Guys Don't know...What you did

Kululu: you going into a child

The Doctor: that's not all

("The Doctor looks at his hand and notice a bit golden glowing on his hand")

The Doctor: it Started..

Giroro: what started

("The Doctor's other hand started glowing then his Face")

Tamama: what's happening

The Doctor: I'm Degenerating

("The Doctor blasting with Regenerative Energy, the platoon can feel the wave of blasting of energy.. But still see the doctors face then in seconds his face started to change from 7th to 1st each change The Regenerative Energy becomes more Destructive and brighter Then the Process ended with a wave like an explosion that was felt all to upstairs")

Fuyuki: What...Was...that

Natsumi: That Idiotic Frog

("They both come down from the ladder the ,walk to the door that have a star on it, then Natsumi started banging against the door")

Natsumi: what are you doing in there stupid frog

Fuyuki: try to relax the doctor is setting things out

Natsumi: well he is not doing a good job

("Natsumi opened the door once that they seen the frogs laying on the ground looking all Burnt up, then they notice a creator that is 1in. Deep and 30in. Wide and a young person in the middle")

Fuyuki: who's That

Natsumi: appeared to be a kid

("Natsumi pick up the kid, and Fuyuki notice something Familiar right next to Kululu he tried picking it up but he got burned")

Fuyuki: Ow

Natsumi: what happened

Fuyuki: I got burned from this thing

Natsumi: no way.. That's the gun that make people younger

("Then it Just Hit them on The Head, They Realised The Knocked out kid Natsumi Holding is a The Doctor, then later Keroro started Waking up")

Keroro: oh my Head ("seen Fuyuki and Natsumi") ohhhh

Natsumi: You Better Explain What Happened To The Doctor and This Place Stupid Frog

Keroro: Now Hang on I don't know why you keep putting things on me...Kululu is the one Why The Doctor is a Kid and This Place...it was The Doctor

Natsumi: oh Now You gonna Blame The Doctor

Keroro: IM NOT BLAMING

Fuyuki: um... Guys

("Fuyuki seen what appeared to be Two Medium Size Orb of Energies That glow almost like a Sun, and Gallifreyan Symbols Appear one by one on each")

Natsumi: What is that

Fuyuki: I don't know

("The others started waking up")

Tamama: oh man, I don't know that was suppost to happened

Giroro: yeah What was That

Kululu: kuku it appears The Weapon Caused The Doctor Instead Of Regenerate He Degenerate then it made him a kid

Fuyuki and Natsumi: Degenerate?

Kululu: appear so

Keroro: well we got change him back

Kululu: That will be Impossible

Giroro: how

Kululu: kuku Even know Timelords Look Like Pekoponians but they are not, and Since we Saw Him Degenerate the weapon won't bring back his old self... And The Gun Got Burned during The Degeneration Process kuku

("Tamama looks up and Seen the two orbs of energy")

Tamama: what is that

("Dororo comes out from The Ceiling")

Fuyuki: oh hey that is like perfect timing

Dororo: yeah because I felt an disturbance...

Keroro: see.. He Still care for us Guys

Dororo: Of The Doctor

Keroro: well then

("Dororo walked towards Natsumi and she hand over the doctor to Dororo")

Dororo: ok if he wakes up, his Name Is Theta Sigma

Natsumi: why

Dororo: you will find out

("The Doctor Wakes up and first seen Dororo")

Young Doctor: Zeroro!

("The Doctor Starting Hugging Dororo")

Dororo: ("hugs back") hey bro ("whispers to Natsumi and Fuyuki") his Memories are extracted out of his body to the orbs

Doctor: how come you look so different

Dororo: well it's complicated you won't understand

Doctor: it's understandable

("Dororo starting have memories of him and The Doctor having good times")

Dororo: sooo Theta have you met my Leader

Doctor: leader?...is he the one that made your life a living...

Dororo: ok that will be enough

("The rest of the people have sweat drop, Keroro mouth dropped with a stun look")

Fuyuki: um.. Dororo Do you know About Theses orbs

Dororo: those are actually The Doc... I mean Theta's Regeneration Cycle

Doctor: Really?

Dororo: yep a gift from me and your dad

("The Doctor blushes and Hugs Dororo")

Doctor: love ya Dororo

("Dororo Blush, smiles, and hugs the doctor, and rubbing his head")

Keroro: oh I see what's Going on

Dororo: what

Keroro: You Miss The Young Doctor, known as Theta Sigma

Dororo: don't know what your talking about

Keroro: you do

Dororo: Fuyuki and Natsumi can You Take Theta With You Guys

Natsumi: sure why not

Fuyuki: come on Theta

(" The Doctor Follows Natsumi and Fuyuki to upper floor")

Dororo: ok Keroro what's Gone into you

Keroro: Me?! You Told Him about me and Not Good ones, The Doctor Will Remeber me as a bad Keronian

Kululu: actually Since Dororo Told The Doctor about You When Childhood, sooo it Possible He Never Liked you kukukuku

Keroro: ("Saying Gero Sad Like") Fine I Will Earn His Respect By Getting Him To Like Me

Giroro: You Probably just Doing this Because He hangs Out With Fuyuki

Keroro: No.. Wait a Minute... Yes Since Fuyuki is The Doctor's And Mine Companion.. We will be Time Travelers all Three of Us I can see it know

Giroro: ("sighs") what an idiot

Tamama: sir, maybe if You take the cycles to the Doctor, he will give you respect

Keroro: good idea private, you are such good with plans

("Tamama blushes, Keroro Jumps grabs the two cycle, feel hard to the ground The Cycle that have Gallifreyan numbers 1 to 7 Shatter into 7 Small Orbs")

Keroro: oops

Giroro: good idea from doing that Keroro

Keroro: hey at lease this other survived, now I'm gonna take this To The Doctor

("Keroro went to the upper floor, then seen The Doctor and The Hinatas Talking to each other")

Keroro: hey Theta

Natsumi: what do you want frog

Keroro: what I can't give Something to the Child

Doctor: like...what

Keroro: This...("takes the Regernative Cycle")

Doctor: No Way..it's a Regerative Cycle how did you get this

Keroro: it's a Gift From Your Father

Doctor: you know my father

Keroro: of Course I do

Doctor: wait.. Why does it say 8 to 13

Keroro: uhh.. Oh because your other half is broken to small orbs we getting it together

Doctor: you know I was wrong about you.. Your Actually an ok a frog ("Rubs Keroro's Head")

Natsumi: ("scoff")

Keroro: And I'm gonna get the others

("Keroro went back to the base")

Keroro: I'm back, hey you guys got it together good work

Dororo: yeah ("Toss the cycle to Keroro") doing this just to have him liking you

Keroro: you won't understand.. I'm suppost to be lovable

Dororo: No Keroro.. It's You that Don't Understand, You Don't Understand The Much I Do.. If you want stare at the orb

Keroro: why

Dororo: if This Cycle Contains The Past Doctors and Our Doctor then it is possible it will have his Memories

("Keroro stares into the orb then couple seconds he started to Hear Voices of The Doctor 6 and 7 only, which Made Keroro have The Same Feeling The Doctor have through have of his life")

Keroro: I will now take this to The Doctor now

("Keroro went back upstairs with the Cycle")

Keroro: got the other cycle

("The Doctor came to Keroro with the other cycle, once the cycles touched the combined together than started to morph to the doctor")

Fuyuki: why nothing is happening

Doctor: I don't know

Keroro: I know... All it needs is a boost

("Keroro Hugged The Doctor, The Hinatas including The Doctor Went Surprised, but The Doctor Blushes Very much a lot As a young Gallifreyan then adult, The Doctor's Body Began to glow into Golden Colours, then He Started To Regenerate with very Light Blasting Of Energy, from Young Child To The 7th Doctor")

7th Doctor: ohhhh man they can give you headache

Fuyuki and Natsumi: Doctor!

("Fuyuki and Natsumi Hugs The Doctor that looks they are Cuddling him")

The Doctor: aww I love You Guys Too ("Whispers to Keroro") Thank You Keroro

("Keroro smiles, Then The Doctor Looks at the Tardis")

The Doctor: Honey I am home

("The Doctor Runs Towards the Tardis Happily and Childish and went inside")

Natsumi: Our Doctor is back

Fuyuki: Keroro how you know that will work

Keroro: is What All Lonely Species Need Love, Care, and Comfort

Fuyuki: How You Know That

Keroro: ... Timelord Thing.. Wouldn't understand

THE END...

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog Returns in "The New keronian/The Shin Doctor"


End file.
